<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where do we go from here? by SourSugarCube</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859191">Where do we go from here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSugarCube/pseuds/SourSugarCube'>SourSugarCube</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Brother Sonic, Canon divergents, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, New tags to be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSugarCube/pseuds/SourSugarCube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A injured mobian fox with two tails is brought into the vet and Sonic finds himself face to face with a connection to a world his been isolated from for over 10 years. </p><p>Or</p><p>An injured Tails and Sonic meet for the first time and things don’t go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom was at the speed trap, talking to a donut while refusing to acknowledge that Sonic was right about him being a guy who talks to donuts.</p><p>Sonic was at home, either sleeping due to being mostly nocturnal, or doing whatever else he did when both he and Maddie were at work. </p><p>He was currently watching a ground squirrel nibble on something it had found in the middle of the road when his phone started to ring.</p><p>Maddie’s name popped up and that struck Tom as odd. They normally didn’t call each other while at work, not even when the days were unbelievably slow and seemed to drag on forever. </p><p>He did an extra check to make sure a sudden swarm of 101 cars weren’t about to go by, then picked up.</p><p>“Hey, what’s going on? Did Maria’s Doberman tear off another licence plate?”</p><p>“Is Sonic with you?,” Maddies voice instantly frantic. “He’s not answering the landline and I thought-“</p><p>“Woah woah woah, slow down. He’s probably just taking a nap, you know he sleeps like the dead in the day.” Tom tried to reassure her, though had no idea why she was panicking in the first place.</p><p>“Tom I need you to come to the vet clinic, NOW, and bring Sonic.”</p><p>“Ok I need more then that, what’s happening?” Tom started his engine and began to pull out of the ditch. </p><p>“You’re not going to believe it. It was Crazy Carl and his bear traps. He forgot to put them away and He CAUGHT one Tom. The poor man came in in tears. He didn’t mean to.” </p><p>Tom flicked on his blinker and turned into the usual sparse green hills traffic. </p><p>“Ok, I think this is the third time I’ve asked. Forth? What’s going on Maddie?” Tom one handed grip on the steering wheel tightened in anticipation as he pulled into his drive way.</p><p>“Tom!,” Maddie practically screamed, feeling as if she couldn’t get the information out fast enough. “Carl brought in ONE. OF. THEM. One of Sonics kind. Or, well, I’m assuming it’s one of them, he did say his planet had more then hedgehogs on it, right? Well crazy Carl just brought it a FOX. A fox, with gloves, shoes,<br/>
and two tails. </p><p>A fox.</p><p>Tom pauses with his keys still in door. </p><p>A FOX.</p><p>“A fox, are you sure?”</p><p>“Uh yeah, I’m pretty freaking sure. I can even say that it looks exactly like a Sonic version of a red fox. Though, with more yellow and one extra tail.”</p><p>“Are you sure you want me to bring Sonic? Foxes EAT hedgehogs Maddie. What if they attack him? What if they are one of the reasons Sonic was forced to leave his planet.”</p><p>“Well...Then I guess we’ll just have to see what Sonic says. Though yes, I’m certain. bring Sonic.”</p><p>Maddie then hung up. Leaving Tom at the door to his house, worry building in his chest. </p><p>In his mind, Tom imagines a big predator, large teeth, sharp claws, and the power to tear Sonic in two. </p><p>After all, if he’s a hedgehog, who’s to say how big a fox would be in comparison.</p><p>— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — </p><p>Tom made Sonic promise not to go into the vet without him, even convincing the practically  vibrating hedgehog to sit in the car rather then rush over to the clinic.</p><p>Worry still gripped at Toms heart, but if Maddie was ok with Sonic being near the fox, and Sonic shows little fear and more thrill at seeing one of his kind again, then what did he have to worry about really?</p><p>Inside the vets lobby, crazy Carl was sitting in one of the chairs, wringing his hands and watching them sadly.</p><p>When Tom and Sonic opened the door, he shot up and immediately began spewing out apology’s for hurting the other little alien. That he should have put his bear traps away sooner. </p><p>Tom set about calming the man, telling him that he knew that he didn’t mean any harm, and that he should get some rest. They would call him to let him know the health of the patient when they had a full assessment. </p><p>Meanwhile, Sonic was all but burning a hole in the floor. Pacing back and forth, ringing the visiter bell every so often.</p><p>A few moments after Carl finally left to get some much needed sleep, Maddie opened the door leading to the back and ushered them in.</p><p>She led the two to the surgery room, but before she could open the door, Sonic quickly grabbed her wrist. </p><p>The two looked down at Sonic, who was uncharacteristically still and serious looking. </p><p>“This is the first time I’ve seen one of my people in ten years...What if...?”</p><p>Maddie put her hand over his.</p><p>“Sonic, it’s going to all be ok. I promise you. Their asleep right now, so you don’t have to worry about first introductions just yet. Questions can come later.”</p><p>Oh but he had so many questions. How was Mobius? Was the ocean still blue? Was the ground still checker boarded? </p><p>Sonic took a deep breath, unbeknownst to him, Tom was also taking a few deep breaths. </p><p>When Sonic came into their lives everything had changed, who’s to say how this will go?</p><p>After Sonic turned his face up at Maddie, gave her a small smile and nodded, she open the door.</p><p>The lights were dimmed, and the room felt 10 degrees colder.</p><p>The fox was laying on the metal surgical table with their back to them. A cast wrapped around their leg, and a tightly wound bandage around the tip of one of their big and bushy tails.</p><p>“Their leg was caught in one of the bear traps.” Maddie whispers. “And the tip of the tail was broken during the fall to the ground I believe. Probably caught under their hand when they tried to catch themselves.” She softly walked over to the table and checked the IV that was currently situated in the foxes arm.</p><p>Maddie didn’t understand how to determine the gender of the mobian and decided to not worry about it for now. </p><p>Tom and Sonic slowly approached the table. Sonic moving first, with Tom following his pace. </p><p>As an after thought Maddie grabbed a empty trash can and turned it upside down for Sonic to use as a make shift step stool. </p><p>The hedgehogs face was frozen in awe at the mobian in front of him. Watching every breath they took and every soft wrinkle of their fuzzy face as they grimaced in their sleep.</p><p>Tom watched from above, and in a split second, understood why Maddie was so ok with Sonic being in the room with his natural predator, as well as the shame that radiated off of Carl.</p><p>They were so...small. Half Sonics size, with huge ears that twitched when Sonic reached out to touch them, not believing that what was in front of him was real.</p><p>Cute bangs hung down their face, and the tails were so fluffy it was unbelievable. Nearly half the body was just tail, and there were two of them!</p><p>Tom wasn’t any better judge of Mobian anatomy then Maddie was, but if he had to guess, he would say that this was just a little girl-</p><p>“He’s just a kid.” Sonic spoke up.</p><p>-well Tom’s been wrong before.</p><p>Maddie also seems to share his thought as they both shared a look and a shrug.</p><p>“But not like me, he’s like...a KID kid.” </p><p>Sonics quiet episode ended then, with him then rattling off several facts about mobian foxes and how two tails were in fact not a normal thing. </p><p>Sonics feet started to itch, ready and full of excitement to have a new friend and to show them his favorite things about earth. </p><p>His favorite pond, his favorite cave, his room in the attic, his favorite tree, favorite bolder, and favorite moss covered log.</p><p>The three began a light hearted whisper conversation about all the things they could do together, the best movies to show a new comer, all while skipping over the white elephant of why he was here in the first place. </p><p>“If he wants to, of course.” Sonic quickly added, his energy contagious and his grin unstoppable. </p><p>A whimper interrupted the trios train of thought and they went dead quiet.</p><p>Slowly, baby blue eyes began fluttering open, unfocused and drowsy. </p><p>Maddie had mentioned that she had given them some sedatives to help with the stress and pain. The eyes groggily moved from face to face, before settling on Sonics. Squinting to try and gain focus. </p><p>Sonic stared right back and gave the kit one of his award winning smiles. </p><p>Lethargic eyes roamed over Sonics face, locking in on his quills.</p><p>Then the unexpected happened. </p><p>In an instant, the fox jolted and tried to jump off the table, yelping at his injured leg.</p><p>Tom reflexively yanked Sonic back, expecting the small fox to try and attack him. </p><p>Only to realize it was the opposite.</p><p>The kit was crying while Maddie was trying to hold them still and keep them from hurting themselves. The fox had recognized Sonic as a hedgehog and was doing everything in his power to get away from  him.</p><p>Pleading and begging for the hedgehog not to hurt him, clawing at Maddies scrubs, and yelping again when pressure was placed on his leg. </p><p>The hurt on Sonics face while he stumbled back from the reaction was unmistakable. </p><p>Rejection pinned his heart and guilt for causing so much fear drilled into it.</p><p>Sonic was so confused. He had an idea as to why the fox kit acted that way, but was he really so scary to the kid?</p><p>Tom carefully pulled Sonic out of the room, setting him down in the hallway and knelling down to his level while Sonic stared into space.</p><p>“Hey, hey bud, look at me. Are you ok?”<br/>
Sonic tore his eyes from where they were fixed to look at Tom, tears already leaking from his eyes.</p><p>The foxes squeals were dying down behind the door and after a painful moment of wrecked sobs, there was silence. </p><p>A few minutes later, Maddie finally stepped out, looking exhausted.</p><p>“Ok, does anyone want to explain what just happened?”</p><p>Sonics idea from early come back, and he refused to meet either of their eyes. </p><p>“Remember,” Sonic started, his voice small “In the car, how you told me that if I didn’t want to see “My natural predator.” I didn’t have to?”<br/>
</p><p>Tom nodded, “Yes, but that doesn’t explain why he wouldn’t want to be in the same room with you.” Tom responded. </p><p>“Well,” Sonic continued. “How do you think a Wildebeest on the discovery channel reacts to finding a lion cub?” </p><p>It took a moment, but soon his meaning was understood. </p><p>“The Wildebeest kills the cub.”<br/>
Maddie states, leaning her back against the door. “One less future lion.”</p><p>“He thought.” Sonic gulped. “That I would...” </p><p>“Hey,” Tom spoke, putting a firm hand on Sonics shoulder, “Lets give the lil guy some space, alright? When he’s calmed down and up again, we’ll come back, and you can explain that your going to be his coolest new friend, alright?” </p><p>Sonic sniffed, and nodded, hope for his new future friendship filling those green eyes once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tom and Sonic got home, Sonic decided to follow Crazy Carl’s example and take a nap. A nap that went through dinner, and when Tom came to check on him he insisted that he wasn’t hungry.</p><p>It was 3:00 am when Sonic was woken up again. This time to Tom softly shaking his shoulder and whispering him name. </p><p>They didn’t say a word to each other as they left the house, didn’t even turn on a light. </p><p>Sonic walked down the stairs with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders, while Tom grabbed Sonic’s shoes and gloves for him to put on in the car.</p><p>Crickets chirped in the drive way, the headlights to Tom’s truck were already on and a sleepy Sonic was blinded for a moment, before groggily maneuvering himself to the passenger seat.</p><p>When he started living with the couple, there had been an argument about whether or not Sonic should be sitting in the back seat do to his height.</p><p>But when Sonic pointed out that he can crush robotniks machines with his body and probably would be ok during a crash, the argument was dissolved, as long as he wore a seat belt.</p><p>The pair continued in silence while Tom pulled out of the drive way, and it wasn’t until a full minute on the late night roads of green hills, that Sonic finally started putting his shoes and gloves on. </p><p>The ride couldn’t quite be called peaceful. It was however calm, sleepy, and with anxious anticipation buzzing in the background. </p><p>Sonic leaned his head against the window, watching the orange streetlights pass, and for a moment marveled at how different the world looked depending on what speed you were going. </p><p>The spell was broken when they were pulling into the vets driveway, far too soon for Sonic’s taste. </p><p>Tom turned off the cars engine, and placed a supporting hand on Sonics blanket covered shoulder. </p><p>“You think you’ll be fine doing this again?”<br/>
Sonic didn’t answer right away, tugging at the edge of his gloves. </p><p>No one on earth really wear gloves. Not unless they were gardening, or handling hot metal trays at dinner. </p><p>But that kit, who had practically dropped out of the sky has them, and they were just like the one’s he remembered that everyone back on Mobius used to wear. Just like the ones he used to wear. Until they were completely warn to ribbons. </p><p>He had known it had been a long time, had felt it when his appearance changed in the mirror, and when his shoe and glove sizes changed. But having the fox here, seeing him? Chao’s if that didn’t put a whole new weight to it. </p><p>Sonic shook his head, eyes studying the stitching of his current gloves.</p><p>”No, not the slightest.” He forced himself to look up, not at Tom, but at the entrance of the building through the cars window.</p><p>“Green Hills Veterinary Clinic.” The sign read.</p><p>Sonic wanted to throw a joke after that sentiment. Like, ‘But I’m as ready as I’ll ever be!’ Just like they do in the movies. Tom seemed to expect it too, his hand remaining on his shoulder.</p><p>But he couldn’t bring himself to. It just didn’t feel right.</p><p>Sonic opened the car door without another word and Tom followed suit, and the pair made their way inside. </p><p>— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —</p><p>The two tailed fox wasn’t in the surgery room any more. Maddie texted Tom the directions and they found themselves outside a very small, small enough to be a closet, room with a large portion of the wall taken out and replaced with a window. </p><p>This was the area where people came to meet and interact with pets they were thinking of adopting. </p><p>A small, comfortable environment for both pet and owner to get used to each other, with a cushioned chair and a box of toys.</p><p>Sonic didn’t have time to prepare himself, because he could see right inside. </p><p>On the other side of the glass, Maddie was sitting crisscross on the floor, hair disheveled, with the kit clinging to her scrubs in her lap.</p><p>Those big frightened eyes from before were now glazed over, and Sonic looked up at Tom questioningly. </p><p>Tom tapped the glass and Maddie just now noticed them, she motioned for them to come inside. </p><p>Tom slowly opened the door, edging Sonic inside first, who went to sit on the floor in front of Maddie, while Tom took the chair due to the now lack of space on the floor. </p><p>The foxes movements where lethargic, slightly clumsy, and he seemed to not even notice Tom or Sonic when they entered the room. </p><p>“I gave him a different sedative.” Maddie explained. “Specifically designed to stretch out waking time and slow comprehension. It’s meant to help dogs process new surroundings after long plane rides or car trips, to keep them from getting overwhelmed.”</p><p>The kit noticed them now, eyes drifting from Tom to Sonic and back again, before their gaze settled on Sonic. Sonic tensed, waiting for the same reaction as last time, only for them to remain calm. Their grip didn’t tighten on Maddies scrub top, and they didn't start screaming.</p><p>The fox squinted his eyes a little, cutely tilting his head like he was trying to figure out where he had seen the blue hedgehog before. </p><p>Sonic scooted closer, encouraged how he didn’t flinch away. ‘He’s drugged.’ He reminded himself. ‘It’s not going to last.’</p><p>“Hey bud,” He began, kicking himself for letting his voice sound as strained as it was. </p><p>The fox tilted his head in the other direction, ears swiveling towards the sound.</p><p>“I’m Sonic.” Another head tilt, more swiveling ears. </p><p>The fox turned his face up at Maddie, looking for answers that his own mind right now was too foggy to process.</p><p>Tom shifted forward in his chair. “How long does that sedative last?”</p><p>Maddie shrugged, picking the kit up from her lap and placing him on the tiled floor.</p><p>“From what you said about Sonic getting tranquilized, probably only for another half an hour or so.” </p><p>Only half an hour. </p><p>Sonic began to panic.</p><p>The fox tried to worm himself back into Maddie’s space, already looking at Sonic with distrust.</p><p>Sonic blurted out “Can we be alone...please? Just the two of us.”</p><p>The fox kept looking at Maddie, or even Tom, but was going out of his way to avoid making eye contact with Sonic.</p><p>The two humans looked at each other.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Tom asked.</p><p>The fox finally seemed to understand the words coming out of Sonic’s mouth. The question being asked. </p><p>He whimpered.</p><p>Sonic swallowed. “I’m sure. This is a Mobian thing; It needs to be just the two of us.”</p><p>Hesitantly Maddie stood up along with Tom. Saying that they would be right outside, just out of sight of the window. </p><p>The fox tried and failed to fully understand why the two humans were standing up and leaving. He tried to do so as well, only to screech when pain shot through his leg.</p><p>Sonic caught him as he fell over, his twin tails wrapping around himself like a blanket. </p><p>With one more look, the two humans were officially “gone.”</p><p>The fox grabbed at his own head, shaking it, not understanding why processing the world right now was so difficult. Why did words seem muffled? Why did actions make no since? Why’s absolutely nothing seem familiar?</p><p>He struggled to get a grip on reality while barely aware that he was being held by the hedgehog.</p><p>Hedgehog.</p><p>Hedge...hog...</p><p>Why does that word mean something?</p><p>The fox couldn’t figure it out, but he was positive that he had seen this Mobian before, along with the two humans, but where?</p><p>Sonic’s blanket was still around his shoulders, so he tugged it off, accidentally ripping a hole into it as one of his quills had gotten caught. </p><p>The ripping sound startled the fox, he turned to the hedgehog again, who now didn’t have the blanket around his shoulders, covering some of his quills. </p><p>Hedgehog.</p><p>Quills.</p><p>Hedgehog.</p><p>Quills.</p><p>Hedgehog.</p><p>Quills.</p><p>HEDGEHOG!</p><p>The memory flashed back, the blue hedgehog when he wasn’t wearing a blanket, pain in his leg, himself screaming.</p><p>He tried to push himself away, but Sonic held on faster.</p><p>The drug had him sluggish, unable to fight back, and he began crying. </p><p>“Pl-please. I’ve never- I swear on Chaos I’ve never eaten a-please let me go-“</p><p>The fox felt like he was struggling with all his might, But due to the sedative it was more like a wiggle. </p><p>The hedgehog started making soft noises, pulling him closer. </p><p>Sonic tried to comfort the kit, he had never had to comfort someone smaller or younger then him before, but he tried his best.</p><p>“I’m not gonna hurt your, no way! We’re gonna be BEST BUDS. Nonononono I’m sorry, was I too loud? Please stop crying. I believe you, I’m not gonna kill you, I don’t even want to hurt you. Your safe with me I promise.”</p><p>Maddie had had enough, she was about to call the one-on-one off and go inside when Tom held her back, insisting that they wait a bit longer.</p><p>Sonic lightened his grip on the fox and the kit scrambled away to hide under the chair.</p><p>“Please come out.” Sonic tried and failed to convince him.</p><p>Sonic frantically scanned the room, the box of toys caught his eye, and he started raiding through it.</p><p>‘Come on, come on. There has got to be something in here, something that can help.’ </p><p>Then something did come to mind, outside the room, in the lobby, there was a dish on the counter filled with candy. </p><p>Sonic rushed out the door, nearly knocking Tom and Maddie to the floor, before immediately racing back, slamming the door behind himself.</p><p>The fox was sobbing at this point. Hugging his injured tail like a stuffed animal, his other one wrapped around his middle. Sonic nearly shatters the dish on the floor during his sudden stop, though catches it just as it slips from his fingers. </p><p>The chair the fox was hiding under was light, the legs a hollow plastic that Sonic could have lifted easily if he needed to, but he had grown up hiding. He knew what it was like needing to hide, feeling the need to take cover. It was still too much of a sore spot to touch, so he let the fox hide. </p><p>Especially since it wasn’t a very good hiding spot.</p><p>The fox wouldn’t take his eyes off Sonic, watching his every move, though he couldn’t help but be curious about what he had in his hands. </p><p>The fox expected him to have something sharp or heavy looking. But no, In his hand were several white and red round...things covered in plastic. </p><p>“Everyone likes candy right?” Sonic said outloud, not sure if he was talking to himself or not.</p><p>He sat down in front of the chair, and unwrapped one. </p><p>He showed the shiny candy to the sniffling, trembling fox, and popped it in his mouth. </p><p>“Mmmmm!” He exaggerated, tossing the wrapper. He unwrapped another one, displayed it, then popped it in as well. </p><p>“MmmmmMmm!!!!” Sonic sounded, the foxes sniffling lessened. </p><p>Another one he unwrapped, showed off, and popped it in with the others. </p><p>“MMMmmmMmMmMmmmmmm.”</p><p>Quiet, almost unnoticeable, but enough to make the hedgehogs eyes shine with joy, was a tiny giggle that bubbled from the kit. </p><p>Sonic was overjoyed, but forced himself to contain it. Taking a soft breath, he gently handed one of the packaged treats over to the kit.</p><p>The fox froze, fear still gripping him, and Sonic worried he had broken what little trust he had gained. </p><p>Luckily, curiosity was in the kits nature, it was as much a part of him as his tails were.</p><p>Plus, he was pretty hungry.</p><p>Slowly, worried it was a trap, something he had become far to familiar with lately, he inched his fingers towards Sonic’s outstretched hand, and accepted the candy. </p><p>Timidly, he unwrapped it. Compulsively enjoying the crumpling feel and sound the wrapper made, before marveling at the hard treat. Turning it around in his hand several times, before nibbling at it.</p><p>Too hard.</p><p>Finally, he popped the whole thing in his mouth. </p><p>It tasted good.</p><p>He hummed.</p><p>Then it felt like he was holding ice on his tongue and began panicking. </p><p>“It’s Cold!” The hedgehog spat out over all the candy he had stuffed in his cheeks, reassuring that it was normal for the temperature to suddenly drop in his mouth. </p><p>The kit told several breaths and calmed down, his fingers absentmindedly playing with the wrapper.</p><p>Tom outside the window started laughing. His voice muffled.</p><p>“Why is it always the wrapper or the box that animals want to play with!? Even alien animals!”</p><p>Maddie hushed him, but her smile was huge. </p><p>Both of them were peeking through the edge of the window, marveling at the two’s interactions. </p><p>The fox awkwardly shifted and continued to fidget with the wrapper, accepting another candy from Sonic, though this one he kept wrapped up. Waiting for the one in his mouth to dissolve first. </p><p>Sonic was beaming, completely over the moon. Hope had been drained out of him after their first meeting, but it had been revived and he couldn’t wait to show off his comic book collection, his beanbag, his vandalized speed signs hanging on his walls, and all the great things he found and made into his own on this planet. </p><p>The question as to why the kit was even on the planet to begin with still burned in everyones minds, but they decided together, without exchanging a single word, that they could keep the elephant in the room ignored, even if for just a bit longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>